leann_rimesfandomcom-20200214-history
I Need You (single)
Wilbur C. Rimes, LeAnn Rimes (I Need You) | Last single = "Crazy" (1999) | This single = "I Need You" (2000) | Next single = "Can't Fight the Moonlight" (2000)}} "I Need You" is a song performed by American country pop artist, LeAnn Rimes. It was released on July 18, 2000 as a single from Music From and Inspired by Jesus: The Epic Mini-Series. It was later released in 2002 by Curb Records on Rimes' compilation album, I Need You, and again in 2003 on her Greatest Hits. In 2004, it was released on The Best of LeAnn Rimes while the Dave Aude Radio Edit was released on the remix edition. In 2014, Rimes released a new remix of the song on Dance Like You Don't Give A.... Greatest Hits Remixes. The song was also included on her All-Time Greatest Hits album (2015). The song spent twenty-five weeks on the Billboard Hot 100 charts and peaked at number eleven. A music video was released in 2000. Background and release "I Need You" was released on July 18, 2000 as a single from Music From and Inspired by Jesus: The Epic Mini-Series. The song was re-released in 2002 by her label, Curb, in the album, I Need You and included on her 2003 Greatest Hits album. Also in 2003, the song was included on CMT Most Wanted Volume 1. The song was included on her Best of album in 2004 and the Dave Aude Radio Edit was included on the remix edition. Rimes donated her artist fees and royalties from this song to fund and build a therapeutic rehabilitation wing — the “LeAnn Rimes Adventure Gym” — at the Vanderbilt Children’s Hospital in Nashville, Tennessee (Remz). Although the single was released on July 18 2000, it was only available as the commercial pop version. The country mix version of this song was not available until September 12, 2000 when Curb featured it on the multi-artist compilation album, "Wings Of A Dove". In 2014, Rimes released a new remix by Digital Dogs on her Dance Like You Don't Give A.... Greatest Hits Remixes. In 2015, it was included on Rimes' All-Time Greatest Hits. Composition "I Need You" is a Christian song of three minutes and forty-eight seconds. The song is written by Dennis Matkosky and Ty Lacy and is in the key of G major with Rimes' vocals spanning two octaves, from E4 to D6. Critical reception "I Need You" was received with warm reception. Entertainment Weekly music critic, David Browne, gave it a "C Plus" and states, "This schlock-deluxe ballad finds Rimes in full-diva mode, swooning and growling like a Celine Dion impersonator on Your Big Break." According to Carson James, Curb VP of Promotion, "I Need You" was used as the "primary vehicle for pre-promotion" of the "Jesus" mini-series (Country Corner, 2000) that aired on CBS in May 2000 and was the lead track featured on the album. A review by Billboard stated, "Not since her pop breakthrough "How Do I Live" almost three years ago has LeAnn Rimes brought forth a song so naturally beautiful and well-suited to her rich, enveloping vocal style." Chart performance In the US, the song spent twenty-five weeks on the Billboard Hot 100 and peaked at number eleven. |title=LeAnn Rimes Album & Song Chart History |work=Billboard|publisher=Prometheus Global Media|date= |accessdate=2011-09-30}} The song reached as high as number eight on the Country Songs chart, as well as number two on the Adult Contemporary chart. |title=I Need You - LeAnn Rimes|work=Billboard|publisher=Prometheus Global Media|accessdate=2012-05-06}} Music video The music video for the song features Rimes singing solo in a minimally furnished, abandoned house. The first 2/3's of the video features Rimes in a tan and white shirt with tan leather pants while in the darkness lit by a spotlight that travels across the room in the background while different colored leaves are billowing about. There are close-up shots of her face as she’s singing and various poses of her swaying, moving and dancing to the song. After the second verse the spotlight stops in her midsection and the scenes are flooded with light. Then her outfit changes to white but she and the music video continue as before. The video was directed by Joe Rey. On July 22, 2014, as a promotion for her Dance Like You Don't Give a.... Greatest Hits Remixes (2014) album, Rimes released the Digital Dog remix of the music video. Track listing Europe promo single # I Need You (original version) 3:48 Europe Maxi-CD # I Need You (Graham Stack Radio Edit) — 3:43 # I Need You (Almighty Mix Edit) — 3:42 # I Need You (Dave Aude Radio Edit) — 4:23 # I Need You (Dataluxe Club Mix Edit) — 5:45 UK Single # I Need You (Original Version) 3:48 # I Need You (Graham Stack Radio Edit) 3:43 UK Maxi-CD # I Need You — 3:48 # I Need You (Lenny B Radio Edit) — 3:49 # Sittin' On Top Of The World (Aurora Borealis Radio Edit) — 4:36 *Video I Need You UK Vinyl, 12", Promo *A1 I Need You (Almighty Mix) — 6:55 *A2 I Need You (Lenny B Club Mix) — 6:21 *B1 I Need You (Dataluxe Club Mix Edit) — 5:45 *B2 Sittin' On Top Of The World (Aurora Borealis Mix) — 4:36 US CD Single # I Need You - LeAnn Rimes — 3:48 # Spirit in the Sky - dc Talk — 3:43 US remix digital download # I Need You (Dave Aude Radio Edit) — 4:24 # I Need You (Graham Stack Radio Edit) — 3:44 # I Need You (Almighty Radio Edit) — 3:44 # I Need You (Lenny B Radio Edit) — 3:49 # I Need You (Lenny B Radio Edit with Intro) — 3:50 # I Need You (Graham Stack Extended Mix) — 6:30 # I Need You (Dave Aude Mix) — 7:48 # I Need You (Bertoldo Mix) — 8:22 # I Need You (Dataluxe Mix) — 9:08 # I Need You (Almighty Mix) — 6:55 # I Need You (Lenny B Club Mix) — 6:21 ;US promo single # I Need You — 3:48 Lyrics :Lyrics are as they appear in the 2002 version of the US copy of ''I Need You.'' I don't need a lot of things I can get by with nothing Of all the blessings life can bring I've always needed something But I've got all I want When it comes to loving you You're my only reason You're my only truth I need you like water Like breath, like rain I need you like mercy From heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms That carries me through I need you You're the hope that moves me To courage again You're the love that rescues me When the cold winds rage And it's so amazing 'Cause that's just how you are And I can't turn back now 'Cause you've brought me too far Covers In 2001, Anna Fegi released the song for her album, Every Step of the Way. The song was covered again in 2003 by Christian singer, Kristy Starling, on her eponymous debut album. Charts Peak positions Year-end charts Certifications References Specific *Jessen, Wade. "COUNTRY CORNER." Billboard 112.41 (2000):35. External links Category:Single